


Balm

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [18]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Existential Crisis, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Relationships, Feminist Themes, Femslash February, Hope, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Series, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, War Era, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “In time, this will be over; we mustn’t lose hope.”





	

"You want this war to end, don't you?" Elita asked, reaching for Arcee's servos and holding them close to her chassis.

Arcee nodded, her optics wavering, her guard crumbling down after what felt like stellar cycles. "Yes. I do, Elita. Can you blame me, blame us?"

"We all do, Arcee. Do you really think I'd want to keep fighting in this conflict? When we could make so much more out of building a new future for our home?"

Arcee didn't answer. She only lowered her gaze away from Elita, staring at the ground and waiting. She wasn't even sure where she was now, when it could all be gone. What she was waiting for, she didn't really know, but everything now seemed to be a promise bred to exceed trust, all before it was taken away.

Elita softly placed a servo on the fembot's shoulder, her touch warm and soothing, and Arcee placed her own upon the commander's, a small contact between them.

"In time, this will be over; we mustn't lose hope, Arcee, or else losing that could very well destroy us. I know it, and you do as well."

Arcee nodded. "You're right, we shouldn't give up. I know I won't, not if I can help it."

"And I won't give up either. I just want to know that."


End file.
